


sanders sides roleplay

by Nyoka_the_naga



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoka_the_naga/pseuds/Nyoka_the_naga
Summary: for people whos roman is a bit too active
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. intro

Well I'll be taking requests so submit them please. Until someone submits I'll be coming up with my own. I'll do oc's angst,fluff, smut, ships of anyform I don't care what you want, I'll do (y/n) x character the best part is I'll roleplay with you. Just submit a prompt and I'll make it a chapter and if you want to keep it private I'll see what I can do so you feel comfortable.

See you on the flip side lovelys

ps if you want to do an ocs only roleplay I can do that do.


	2. succubus/incubus side/oc x human side/oc +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start

alright we all know that succubi and incubi are sex demons right we do

cool

prompt

a side/oc was sent to be a sort of offer to a succubus/incubus of course as a mate

location: outside of a village in a abandoned house

genders: none assigned

oc or side: both

any assigned characters: no but remus sounds fun =3

naga oc/side x bunny oc/side

smut, fluff or angst: smut and/or fluff

predator x prey thingy and snakessss

location: in the forest/ a cave

genders: none assigined

oc or side: both

any assigned characters: no but i'd like to use my snakely mother side nyoka


	3. dragon side/oc x wizard logan/deceit +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayyy

prompt:

logan/deceit were sent on a quest to slay a dragon but when they get there the dragon speaks to them "a human... I used to be one"

smut,fluff or angst: all the above

location: in a cave

genders: none assigned

oc or side : both for dragon

sides for wizard

assigned characters: logan and deceit for the wizard

spider Virgil x insect oc/side

prompt:

An insect has fallen prey to a spider named Virgil.. but they're not going to kill you.

smut, fluff or angst: smut and fluff

location: a spider web in a cave

genders: none assigned

oc or side: side for the spider

both for the insect

assigned characters: virgil


	4. roman x logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this twas an idea

prompt 

logan and roman feel they're no longer wanted and leave 

angst

location : you decide 

sides only

genders : none assigned as always

assigned characters : this is fucking logince


End file.
